


What Friends Are For

by FridaKahlua



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaKahlua/pseuds/FridaKahlua
Summary: Two friends navigate a series of firsts.





	1. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This story will be snapshots into the lives of Arya and Gendry as they navigate through relationships, first times and developing feelings toward each other. Aged up Arya so her and Gendry are closer in age. 
> 
> As for ages in the first chapter  
> Jon and Robb 17  
> Sansa and Gendry 15  
> Arya 13
> 
> Happy Reading!

They were alone in at the Stark House, if you could even call it a house due to it's enormous size. It was a Wednesday night and as usual Gendry had come over after their soccer practice. The rest of the Stark clan were off at their various after school activities and her parents wouldn’t be home until dinner. This meant that Arya and Gendry could completely neglect their homework. Since Arya was one year behind Gendry in school they had spent the last year at different schools while Gendry started High School. Not that it really affected the time they spent together after school, but Arya was happy that they were back to their regular hang out schedule now that she was a freshman. 

At 13, Arya was still a skinny little tomboy. Her brown hair hung limp just around her shoulders. She knew she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like her sister, but she wasn't terrible looking. Honestly she was just thankful that she no longer had braces.

Gendry was 15 and had a mop of black hair her refused to let anyone cut, even though it almost reached past his bright blue eyes.. He had always been tall, but had shocked everyone when he had grown dramatically in both height and size within the last few months. He would still flush red whenever his father would clap him on the back and say he always knew he was just a late bloomer.

He now towered over Arya, and much to her chagrin as it had become near impossible to block him when they played soccer. Arya hoped that she would have the same luck in the late bloomer department and gain some inched on her measly 5'1 frame , in truth she was jealous of his sudden growth spurt, It did however it had it's few advantages... like his changing voice. It had grown significantly deeper in the last few months, but still managed to go squeaky at the most opportune times. While she had received her fair share of beatings from her brothers for making fun of their pubescent voices, Gendry always reluctantly gave into her teasing even if it was only to pacify her whinging.

“Sing it again!” she whined

“Hell No!” Said Gendry as he deliberately tried to sound intimidating.

“Please! Please! Please!” Said Arya. “I won’t ask you for anything ever again”

“ That's absolute bullshit Arya!” He said frowning, but she could see the smile in his eyes. She already knew she had gotten him, he always gave into her eventually “Besides it’s the middle of summer, it's not even the right mood“

Arya paid no attention to his protest restarting the song on her phone, bobbing her head side to side along with the familiar jingling of bells.

“Gendryyyyy! Please one more time.” she said as she hopped in circles around him. 

He looked down at her dramatically stroking his chin in deliberation as the melody began to pick up speed.

“ C’mon I'll owe you one...anything you want”

"Anything...??" he smirked.

"Yes, anything! " 

Gendry rolled his eyes and was gonna tease her even more when she cut him off. 

“GENDRY! YOUR PART!” she screamed

“Oh alright” he muttered.

 _“Make my wish come true, all I want for christmas is YoOoOOUuUuuU!"_ Gendry belted out as his last note cracked painfully.

Arya fell to the floor laughing. She rolled around clutching her stomach. “Oh my God” she gasped between laughs “Best one yet”

Gendry was laughing too, mostly at the sight of Arya still on the floor wiping tears from her eyes.

"Soooooo time to pay up Stark, you owe me” Gendry said grinning down at he as she lay on the floor still trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah ..sure ...whatever. Anything was worth that” Arya said breathlessly as she still wiped tears from her eyes.

“ You’re going to Margaery's party with me on Friday”

Arya shot up from the floor, her smile long gone.

“Gendry, No!”

“Arya, Yes!" he said grinning triumphantly. He really did want her to go, but the fact that she didn’t made this even better.

“I can’t” she said quickly. “ I have an orthodontist appointment Friday”

“On a Friday night?” He scoffed. “ Besides you got your braces of months ago, so you can kiss that excuse goodbye.”

"Why do you, even want to go to that stupid party. You know all everyone does is drink shitty beer and make out."

"It will be fun."

"Exactly. That’s the problem."

"What do you mean that’s the problem."

"It will be fun for YOU. Guys have it so much easier and I...well ....I’ve never kissed anyone and how stupid will I look." Arya blurted out half hoping he wouldn't be able to understand her. 

Gendry looked at her curiously. They had known each other since they were young and he could easily tell anytime she was lying. It was clear she was telling the truth, but it wasn't like Arya to care about things like this, but frankly he never even had thought about Arya's opinion on kissing boys.

"And you know how boys talk. It took Margaery growing massive tits for everyone to stop talking about her slobbering all over Renly when she was was in my grade last year. He told everyone how bad she was."

“So you’ll grow massive tits. Problem solved.”

Gendry laughed and raised his eyebrows at her as he failed to lighten the mood. Arya's frown still remained plastered on her face, so Gendry slumped down in the couch next to her.

Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never kissed anyone either” he mumbled.

“What?! Really? How, your older than me?!?"

"Thanks Arry, your making this so much less embarrassing." Gendry groaned, dramatically dragging his hands down his face.

"What about last year when the team went to soccer camp. Everyone was saying how you and what's her face couldn't keep off each other”

“ She lied. I guess she told her friends and they told everyone else” He said cutting her off. “ Don’t know why she did, but hey it worked in my favor and I'd be stupid to deny it”

“Oh...”

"Yeah.."

The pair sat there in silence wallowing in their teenage pity party as they just stared at the wall.

Finally Arya spoke, “ I don’t know how your so cool about going to this party then, we’ll both look like complete idiots.”

"I mean I totally didn’t think about this until you brought it up. So thanks for killing what little confidence I had.” Gendry grumbled.

“Ignorance is bliss” she growled back.

Arya had to admit that some of her annoyance was coming from the fact that he would have no trouble getting any girl to kiss him. Since he had gotten taller and a lot less gangly, it was obvious that girls no longer saw him as just the weird angry boy. Not a day went by since Arya started High School that she didn't hear some of her fellow freshman girls whispering about him. She wasn't jealous, well at least not of the attention he was getting from girls. It was just the fact that she always resented the fact that if he wanted to he could with her for a whole new friends in an instant. Thank god he was too stupid to realize that.

“We're hopeless losers." Gendry sighed loudly in frustration. "How about we just practice then?”

“Wait! What! No!” Arya chortled loudly as she felt her face going red.

“Fuck! Alright no need to get snappy with me.” Gendry looked shocked as he dropped the soccer ball Arya just noticed was in his hands. “ I just thought we should run through the new plays before the game next week.”

Arya choked out at laugh.

“Oh my god. I thought you meant practice for the party” she said laughing.

“Practice for the party???....”

She watched his brows knit together in confusion until his eyes grew wide with the realization of what she meant.

“ARYA! Why the hell would I suggest that” he sputtered as his voice cracked.

Arya was too busy staring at him through narrowed eyes to laugh at the sound of his voice.

“Wait a minute Gen, I think this might be one of your rare bright ideas” she said an evil smile forming.

“You can’t be serious.” Gendry scoffed. He could feel his throat drying up.

“Honestly, why not. There’s very few benefits to having a male best friend.”

“Hey!” He said indignantly

“ Oh so you do want to talk about when I got my first period...” Arya teased.

“Alright! Alright!” Gendry rushed out covering his ears.

“Alright, you’ll do it! Great!” Arya said as she slapped her palm across his mouth to stop him from arguing.

“That’s not what I meant...” he tried to mumble through her fingers.

“Too late! You already agreed. Besides a Baratheon always pays their debts.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Yeah, that's totally not even a thing ” he said sticking his tongue out back at her.

“Ok, enough chit chat I’m ready.” Arya said as she slipped closer on the couch to him and stared at him expectantly. "Go for it!"

“GO FOR IT?!? Are you serious Arya?” He struggled to get out as his mouth had gone completely dry.

Arya gave no response and Gendry tried to find the words (any words) that would change her mind. She was too close to him now and was sure she could hear how fast his heart was beating.

“ You were the one all stoked to go to this party five minutes ago.” Arya huffed and rolled her eyes. “ What was your plan... to let some random girl make the first move. Typical Baratheon, your all talk! ”

He stood there frozen looking dumbly into her grey eyes. He knew that she would be insulting him , but he couldn’t focus on the words as he watched her lips move. They were a light pink and looked very soft.

“Hellooo, Gendry” Arya called out waving a hand in front of his face. “ Oh for fucks sake I guess I have to take the lead as always!”

And with that Arya grabbed the sides of his face with her two hands crashing her lips onto his. Although she had very little in the way of expectations, the last thing Arya expected was immense pain.

“Ow!”

“Shit!”

“My nose!”

Gendry rubbed his forehead and looked across to see Arya clutching her nose. It wasn’t until she glanced at him that the both burst out laughing.

“Leave it to you to have the most aggressive first kiss ever” Gendry laughed.

“ I bet you saw stars though” Arya chuckled. “And hey nowhere to go but up from here”

That was Arya. She was always so brave and even though it caused both of them most of the time he always loved how unapologetic she was for always being herself. He felt a surge of warmth in his chest as he saw her smiling, her nose still slightly red. He stuck out his tongue nervously to wet his lips and in one swift move he leaned back into her.

He moved a lot slower than she did and remember Robb's advice to tilt his head a bit. He moved his lips slowly on her own pillowy ones, not daring to open his eyes.

He felt her own palm come up to his jaw as she parted her lips ever so slightly. He moved his attention to her bottom lip as it fell between his own.

“Now this was nice” he thought to himself, sure that she could feel him smiling.

He was so engrossed in the soft movement of her hand on his cheek and her lips moving against his that he almost gasp when he felt her tongue push it's way into his mouth.

“Goddammit Arya” he thought, not like he exactly expected her to enjoy their slow rhythm. If they had been in foreign territory before, this was some intergalactic shit.

Their tongues intertwined as his head bobbed up and down more aggressively to keep up with her. What shocked Gendry the most was the tenderness in the way Arya’s tongue massaged his and she made a move to softly push his shaggy hair away from his forehead. He moved one hand down to her waist to steady them as she let out a soft sigh.

They broke apart gasping for air. Arya fought the urge to laugh at his swollen lips because hers probably looked identical.

“Cool” she said smiling at Gendry who’s blue eyes still looked dazed.

“Yeah...That was actually really cool”

“ Yeah it was, good thinking Arry” Gendry said, his eyes looking glazed over and glossy.

“ So be honest? Too much tongue, too much slobber?” She asked crossing her arms across her chest. " And be harsh."

“No it was good!” He said finally smiling “ You may want to slow down a bit, but we both know that's like suggesting you start dressing like Sansa”

Arya laughed. "Yeah as in never happening."

“And um...How was I?” Gendry asked nervously. "And no need to be harsh."

“You were good! Minimal slobber. Moved little too slow though” she said giving him a light punch.

" Congratulations Baratheon, were no longer kissing virgins."

"Glad to be part of the club!"

"So it's settled then we both have to find someone to have our first kiss with Friday."

" Umm.. hate to break it to you Arya, but what do you call what we were just doing?" Gendry said looking puzzled.

" Technically yes, but were never going to tell anyone about it... unless of course you'd like Jon to know..."

" No! No! Absolutely not!" Gendry sputtered.

“So...you think we’re ready for Friday or should we practice again...” Gendry said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe we could practice one more time” Arya said as she leaned her head into his.

“Sorry were late!” Shouted Catelyn as she stumbled into the kitchen arms full of grocery bags.

Arya and Gendry leapt apart flying to opposite sides of the couch both reddening immediately.

“ Hey guys!” Jon greeted as he came in followed by Sansa and Bran. “My car broke down so mom had to go pick us all up. Robb will be here any minute with Rickon and Dad is working late.”

“Gendry you staying for dinner?” He asked as he searched for the number for pizza delivery.

“ What? Oh yeah sure. Thanks” he said still blushing.

“You ok?” Sansa asked she flattened her skirt. “You look a little red? Doesn’t he look sick Arya?”

Gendry shot her a sideways glance only to see Arya looking completely composed, cool as a fucking cucumber.

“He’s just mad because. I told him he has to go to the mall with me to get something to wear on Friday to Margaery's.” She said jokingly.

“Oh my God! You guys are going! Arya you never want to go to any parties! Oh it’s going to be so much fun! And don’t worry about anything Gendry. She’s going shopping with me!” Sansa glowed.

Arya’s face cracked and Gendry snorted. Serves her right, now she got herself roped into a Sansa shopping extravaganza.

Sansa was still going on and on about Arya finally growing up when Catelyn returned back with more groceries. “Will you two set the table?”

"Sure." said Arya leaping up as she stood by Gendry's side glad to see his face had returned to its normal color. They both walked over to the dining room.

“Hey Gendry...” she whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she nudged his side with her elbow. “Thanks”

“What are friends for.” Gendry said winking at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Most chapters will be about a "year" apart, but still working on the organization of it all, but let me know what you'd like to see. Will probably be about 10 chapters in totaled and rating it M for later chapters. Updates will be sporadic. Would love to get feedback, thoughts or comments! :)


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Freshman/Sophmore Year 
> 
> Arya follows through on getting her first kiss.

**Arya**

She had to hand it to Sansa. When she got roped into her shopping trip Arya expected to spend the next 4 hours trying on short pastel dresses, so imagine her surprise when Sansa handed her some black skinny jeans and a dark green crop top. Arya had felt a surge of gratitude towards her sister, for years they had always butted heads, but it seemed like they were finally learning to appreciate their differences. It was because of this that she even agreed to let Sansa do her makeup; a simple smokey eye and a nude lip. The one thing Arya did protest was Sansa insistence she wear heels, and opted for her trusty black Docs. Standing in front of her mirror she had to admit she looked good.

"Arya! Let's go, our ride's here." Sansa said as she poked her head through the door

"Alright, be down in a minute."

Arya stuffed her phone in her pocket and reached for her favorite black worn leather jacket, a hand-me-down from Gendry that he had long out grown yet still fit her loose. Giving it a second thought she put it back, it wasn't worth the argument with Sansa and besides she figured she'd be inside the whole night.

She hopped down the stairs two at a time thankful for her choice in footwear, even though it certainly didn't do much for her height. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she found everyone's eyes on her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Arya!" Hot Pie laughed as he searched over her shoulder.

She was ready to give him a punch, but Gendry beat her to it with a swift clout to the back of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, dark wash jeans and some black sneakers. It even looked like he attempted to do something with his hair, but that was losing battle.

"Shut up Hot Pie...Arya looks good."

"Good?!? She looks hot! Can I be your next makeover victim Sansa?"

"Sorry Hot Pie, can't buy Stark genes" she said winking at Arya.

There was a honk outside.

"Guess Sandor's tired of waiting, let's go" Sansa said as she ushered them out the door like a mother hen.

" He didn't say a word the whole way over here." Gendry mumbled to Arya as the walked out the front door. "Hot Pie kept trying to fill the silence by talking about some bread he baked today, it was cringe worthy."

"When is Hot Pie ever not cringe worthy?" Arya laughed

"I still don't see why he had to pick me up, I felt like a kid getting picked up from school by his new stepdad."

Sansa's boyfriend was a senior and about as opposite from her sister as she was. He didn't talk much and when he did he cursed like a sailor, but that only made Arya like him more. He had gotten Arya's stamp of approval ever since he beat up Joffrey, even though she was jealous she wasn't the one to do it.

"You know Sansa. She may be the same age as you but she acts like she's 40. She made sure Sandor wouldn't drink tonight and he'll be driving you and Hot Pie back home." Arya shrugged.

"Great! More bonding time with my stepdad." Gendry whispered as he opened the door to the backseat.

"Hey Hound." Arya said as she pounded his shoulder.

"Hey Little Wolf" Sandor grunted back.

Arya found herself in the middle seat tightly packed in between Hot Pie's large frame and Gendry's bulky arms.

"Everyone buckled? Anyone need some snacks? Some water?" Sansa asked smiling back to the sardine packed trio.

"I'm not running a fucking Uber" Sandor said as he drove out onto the street.

It was a hormone ridden minefield of teenagers, but at least she had prepared, although she did feel a little awkward being the youngest one there. Arya never really gave much thought to always hanging out with an older crowd, but now she felt as the four years in high school were decades apart. The few other freshmen that had been invited seemed to be desperate to fit in and were all ready wasted. At least it would be easy for her to uphold the end of her and Gendry's pact.

Margery had squealed to see her when she first walked in, priding Sansa on her persuasive skills in convincing Arya to come. Theon seemed just as delighted to see her immediately handing her a plastic cup of some red sticky liquid. She had tried to ask for some beer instead, but Theon pretended to be hurt she didn't want to try his "world famous jungle juice" so she complied.

So there she was three hours later feeling a nice buzz and for once wasn't looking for an opportunity to sneak home from a party. Gendry and her had parted ways soon after they arrived giving each other reassuring nods. It was her first high school party and it felt weird not to have him by her side, but the alcohol was making it easier for her to converse with everyone. She had even danced with Hot Pie. Ready to get another drink she left Hot Pie who was so engrossed in his dancing that he didn't even seem to notice.

Arya made her way to the kitchen only to see Theon's punch bowl had been moved to the top of the fridge to make room for a game of beer pong on the kitchen table. This was just great, where was Gendry when she needed him. She stood on her toes to reach when someone tapped her shoulder handing her a full cup.

"Well you're the last person I'd expect to see here"

Ned Dayne with his golden blond hair and 90's boy band smile, it was no surprise he was one of the few other freshmen at the party. He had played on Arya and Gendry's rec soccer league for years now, but never on the same team. They had never really hung out, but were friendly enough...off the field of course.

"And I expected you to be home hiding the damage to that pretty little face of yours." Arya smirked as she lightly tapped the bruise near his right jaw. She may have been a little aggressive for a scrimmage game.

"Hey, I'm just glad I think you think I'm pretty." Ned threw a wink at her.

She had meant it as a jab, but felt her face flush red. Ned Dayne was flirting with her. Dear God, she hadn't practiced for this. Sarcasm was her forte, but right now she couldn't think of a witty response so she opted for taking a long swig from the cup he had just handed her.

"So where's your bodyguard."

"My bodyguard??"

"You know, 6 ft tall, shaggy black hair, always frowning."

"Oh Gendry? He's around her somewhere."

Arya's eyes scanned the crowd finally located him in a dark corner with some slender blond. That would be Jeyne, not exactly what Arya would peg as Gendry's type, but at least she was one of the few who was incessintaly giggling with her friends over him. He could do a lot worse.

"I guess I'll have to thank Jeyne later."

"For what?" Arya shot him a confused look.

"For keeping your other half distracted. And here I was ready to give up ever getting the chance to talk to you alone."

"We talk all the time Ned" Arya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah with Gendry breathing down my neck, for once I have your attention all to myself" Ned flashed her his dazzling white and Arya finally got the reason why there seemed to be significantly more girls on the sidelines when they played against his team. She found herself noticing his dimples for the first time.

You could have just asked to hang out?"

"Oh believe me I've tried" He said his eyes staring into her own.

Was that true. He always asked her and Gendry to get something to eat after their last game, but now that she thought about it Gendry was never explicitly mentioned. God was she so oblivious sometimes.

Arya was still searching for a response when some drunk junior came stumbling into her.

"You gonna finish that?" she slurred loudly into Arya's ear pointing at her cup. 

"All yours" said Arya handing over her cup wincing at the loud roar coming from the latest beer pong victors.

"You want to go somewhere a little quieter?" Ned asked holding out his hand to her.

Arya took it hesitantly and followed after him. It took them interrupting 3 different full engrossed couples, before they opted to make their way to the Tyrell's backyard and sat against the trunk of a large tree.

Arya started to really regret not bringing her jacket until Ned reached over pulling her closer to him, leaving his arm draped over her shoulder. Ok maybe Sansa was the smart one in the family, she really should listen to her more. 

With the low dim of the garden lights hanging over head it would have been romantic, if it weren't for the sounds of some future frat boy heaving his lungs out into the side of the pool.

"I'm really happy you came tonight Arya." Ned said as he looked over almost nervously. 

"Yeah I guess I am too, even though Gendry practically forced me to come" 

"So , what's the deal with you two? I mean I know you guys aren't dating but what's the deal?"

"There's no deal. Gendry's just my best friend." 

"So you're not dating anyone?" Ned eyes deeply gazed into her own and she found herself unable to look away.

"Nope. Completely and utterly single."

It was hard to imagine that just a week ago she was freaking out over never having kissed a boy and now she wanted nothing more than to put her practice to good use. Arya watched as he lowered his eyes to her lips and it was all the encouragement she needed.

"If you want to kiss me Ned, just kiss me."

Ned's eyes never left her lips, but he smiled as he whispered, "You really aren't like other girls." 

Arya held still as Ned moved in, not wanting to have a repeat head on collusion.

His lips gently met hers and she heard him let out a soft sigh. Realizing she had been holding her breath this whole time she did the same.

Though he was tentative, his tongue flicked against her lips. Arya let out a small noise from the back of her throat. 

"Don't be aggressive, Don't be agressive." Arya chanted her new mantra repeatedly in her head. She slowly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her own mouth. It wasn't until he let out a low moan that here mantra was replaced with a resounding "fuck it!"

In one swift movement she was straddling him, cupping his face in the hands. There's a softness to him that she liked. He was gentle but held a firm grip on her hips as she took the lead. As she explored his mouth her own confidence grew and her tongue moved more erratically against as he tightened his grip on her. Encouraged by his response Arya moved her hand to the nape of his neck running her fingers through his hair earning another moan from him. Arya fought back a smile, she liked this newfound effect she had on boys. 

It seemed like hours had past when Ned pulled away to grin widely at her. 

"Wow, really Arya wow." Ned whispered as he ran his thumb over her swollen lips. 

"So....does this mean if I asked you out on a date, you'd say yes?"

"Depends" Arya laughed as she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him towards her so his face was inches from her own. 

"On what?" 

"On if you don't hate me afterI give you a few more of these at playoffs." Arya said smirking as she ran her hand gentle over his bruised jaw and closed the gap between their parted lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Know I said that each chapter would be a year apart, but felt like we really needed to see Arya at her first high school party! So maybe like two chapters per year lol. Know the organization might be a little confusing , but hope your enjoying the story so far! :)


	3. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Freshman/ Sophomore Year

**Flashback**

**Gendry:** Hey Arya wanna go skating down to the movies??? I'll pay for your ticket?

 **Arya:** "Ummm hello its Mother's day, no way I can get out of this Stark family brunch?

 **Gendry:** Uh yeah right. totally forgot... How bout we get some pizza tonight? I'm buying. "

 **Gendry:** "Can't, this is a whole day thing you know??" 

**Arya:** "Right.. It's cool. See you at school I guess."

Arya stared at her phone. When was the last time Gendry even begged her to hang out, she was usually the one forcing him to ditch everything (usually by force). Besides Sunday was practically the only day of the week they spent apart. He always teased it was a much needed a break from her. 

"Arya! Can you stop texting Gendry for like 5 minutes" Sansa hissed out of the side of her mouth as Catelyn began opening her presents. 

Arya's brows furrows still thinking about Gendry's unusual behavior as Catelyn opened the scarf she and Jon had gone in together for. 

"Oh I love it! Catelyn exclaimed as she pulled Arya and Jon into a hug, giving them both a great big kiss. 

It was only when Arya saw the look on Jon's face as Catelyn embraced him that the realization dawned on her. Gendry was in a very similar situation as Jon, the only difference was that his step mother absolutely despised him. God, was she so stupid. He was always the first to ask her when something was wrong , but for the last five years she had never even realized why he seemed extra needy the second Sunday in May. Arya quickly text back under the table. 

**Arya:** Were just hanging out at the house later, please stop by so we can kick everyones ass at charades.

"Arya please! Phone away!" Ned scolded her as she looked up caught in the act. 

" I was just telling Gendry to come over later to hang out...for Mother's Day." Arya said looking straight into her father's eyes. He of all people knew what Cersei was like. 

" Right of course." Catelyn said clutching Ned's arms. " You know he's always welcome. It was quiet a shock he wasn't already here." 

Arya grinned as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. 

**Gendry:** Cool! I'll be over in 30 min, gotta stop by the store first. 

**Arya:** Get me some Reese’s pieces please

 **Gendry:** Obviously.

Arya sat back watching the rest of the Stark clan engaged in deep conversation. At 10 years old she really had never seen her big family as nothing out of the ordinary, but as she took in the chaotic scene before her, she began to truly appreciate it for the first time.

**End of Flashback**

4 years later they sat around a country club table, dressed in their most formal outfits as Catelyn enjoyed her favorite day of the year. Gendry had become a permanent fixation over the years, but even his presence couldn't distract Arya from the fact that this was the one day a year she was forced to match with Sansa and her mother. This year was a bright blue floral number. 

"I like the dress. " Gendry whispered to her trying not to laugh. 

"Shut up, you know I never have any say in this." Arya said kicking his shin under table. 

"If only Ned could see this now" Gendry laughed as he snapped a quick pic of her on his phone. 

" You would't fucking dare" Arya growled as she made a quick grab for his phone. 

" Already sent" Gendry said looking smug.

"Please tell me you didn't." Arya pleaded looking completely horrified as she felt her phone vibrate on the table. 

**Ned:** Thought you were with just with your family today. 

**Arya:** I am. 

**Ned:** Oh. Gendry just sent me a picture of you. He's there? 

**Arya:** You know he's always around. 

**Ned:** Right. I'll have to thank him for sending me that beautiful picture of you Arya. 

**Arya:** Shut up! I look like spring threw up on me. You with your parents? Maybe Ill stop by later, I'll bring your mom some flowers.

 **Ned:** Uh no, it's alright. Were not really celebrating. I'll just see you tomorrow. 

**Arya:** Well wish your mom a Happy Mother's Day from me.

**Ned:** Only if you promise to wear that dress Monday ;)

**Arya:** Over my dead body :p 

" Arya! Hello, Earth to Arya" Gendry said smirking at her as she was smiling at her phone. "Oh how the mighty have fallen" 

"What the hell are you talking about Baratheon." Arya said struggling to wipe the smile still plastered on her face. 

"Arya the smitten kitten" Sansa piped in from across the table causing Gendry to snort loudly and give her a high five across the table. 

"I am not smitten." Arya huffed. 

Sansa meowed in response causing Gendry to nearly choke on his drink. 

"Oh really, why can't you stop smiling" Gendry challenged. 

Arya glanced over at her mother who was busy opening her present from Rickon before scratching her nose with her middle finger in Gendry's direction.

Don't get all pouty with Gendry." Sansa scolded "He's just helping you realize your beginning to venture into the treacherous world that is young love."

"Right! Exactly what Sansa said." Gendry said trying not to laugh as Arya rolled her eyes. " Besides you have to be nice to me, since your going to be ditching me later for Ned anyway." 

" I'm not ditching you. Ned says they're not doing anything today. I even took a page out of Sansa's book and offered to get his mom flowers." 

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows the Dayne's host this big fancy party every Mother's Day." Sansa stated matter of factly. 

" I dunno. He said they weren't doing anything." Arya eyebrows knit together with concern. " Maybe he's just trying to avoid drama, I don't think his mom likes me very much."

"Please with the way Dayne gushes about you, they probably think you have rainbows coming out of your ass." Gendry snorted "You should hear him Sans, its always Arya this and Arya that and Oh Arya no one can fake cross as good as you." 

"He really is a sweetheart." Sansa gushed " You be nice to him Arya." 

"And when am I ever not." Arya said batting her eyelashes at her sister. 

"Alright clan, move out!" Ned voice boomed as they began gathering Catelyn's gifts from the table. " Back to the house for some family games."

"I'll ride back with Gendry!" 

"No, you won't." Catelyn scolded. "Gendry just got his permit a few months ago"

"They'll be fine love." Ned assured his wife as he led her in the direction of their car. "We'll see you pair at home." 

"Shotgun!" called Arya as the neared Gendry's new black Jeep. One of the few gifts Gendry accepted from his father. 

"You don't need to call shot gun when your the only passenger." 

Arya stuck her tongue out at him as she buckled up and Gendry checked his mirrors. 

"Hurry up." Arya grumbled. As Gendry slowly pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. For having her own personal chauffeur, Arya could still be quite demanding

"So what do you..." Gendry was cut off when out the the corner of his eye he saw Arya pulling her dress off over he head. They had changed in front of each other numerous times before, the only difference was that this time Arya's typical worn out sports bra was replaced by a relatively new matching black bra and lace boy shorts. But what really caused him to swerve was the definitely new assets that filled them out. 

"Jesus Gen." Arya said clutching onto the passenger door for balance. "Don't prove my mom right or we'll both be forced to bum rides off Jon until were 50. 

"Sorry" Gendry mumbled tightening his grip on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. 

"Dammit I forgot a shirt." Arya moaned as she pulled out a pair of shorts from her bag. "You got any in the back?" 

Gendry just grunted as he glanced into his rearview mirror at red convertible that was honking repeatedly behind him. What was their deal?

Her ass on full display as she leaned over further trying to dig through the mess of clothes in his backseat. 

The red car pulled up beside them shouting and honking even louder. Gendry glanced over the see a car full of high school boys making rude gestures as they motioned towards Arya. 

"Those little fuckers." Gendry fumed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"What little fuckers?" Arya asked as she plopped back into her seat, pulling his shirt over her head. Her smile faded when glanced over at the car still speeding along side them as the boys in the backseat lifted their shirts in her direction. Arya casually flipped them off rolling her eyes. She turned back to Gendry to see him still tense. 

"C'mon Gendry, let it go. No need go all bull on those idiots." 

"I'm fine." Gendry said tightening his jaw as the car continued honking besides them. 

"No your not, you really need to get your rage in check. Think calming thoughts" Arya said jokinging. 

Gendry had earned the nickname Bull from her brothers since they were little and the name had stuck quickly. It wasn't like he blew up at every little thing, but when something got him angry, boy did no one want to be anywhere near him. Although she got a kick over how he intimidated everyone else, Arya knew that Gendry hated when he lost control. He was usually the voice of reason with her, so she always tried to calm him down in times like these. 

"Hey" she said softly as she placed a gentle hand on his forearm. "You're good. Don't let them get you all worked up."

Gendry winced as he heard the car continuing to honk. "It's not just them. It's just today and UGH. Cersie was just...well she was just being Cersei this morning. 

Arya knew what that meant. If there was anyone who knew how to get under his skin it was Cersei. She knew Gendry always had a difficult time on Mother's Day and no doubt Cersei knew how to make it even worse. It broke Arya's heart to even fathom how someone could hate Gendry as much as she did. Once you got past his intimidating demeanor, no one could help but love him. 

"I really could go for some Reece's pieces right now. Why don't you pull into the gas station up ahead." Arya said loudly hoping to drown out the shouts that were still coming from the car besides them. 

Gendry sped ahead without a word leaving the car of boys trailing behind as he pulled quickly into an empty parking spot in front of the gas station. He unfastened his seat belt roughly and made a move to get out of the car. 

Arya quickly handed him a ten dollar bill. "My treat, buy yourself something nice." she said giving him an exaggerated wink that Gendry couldn't help but laugh at. 

"But only one flavor slushy Baratheon! I'm not made of money you know." Arya called out to his retreating back as she rolled down the passenger window. Arya chewed her lip nervously as she watched him enter the store. It usually took more than some idiotic boys to piss him off like that. Arya was about to text Gendry to get her a drink too when she noticed he had left his phone on the drivers seat. Sighing she unbuckled and hopped out of the car just as the red convertible pulled up beside her. 

"Hey there beautiful mind giving us another free show" the driver called out as they all stepped of the car. 

"Sure you talking bout this one?" Arya asked as she flipped them off again and continued walking towards the store. 

"No I'm talking bout this one." the guy laughed as he reached out and grabbed her ass. 

In the second it took her to turn around she heard a resounding thud as the driver went crashing to the floor. She looked up to see Gendry standing there fist raised and already starting to bruise. His friends quickly moved towards Gendry hoping that they could both take him.

Arya didn't even think twice before jumping on one of their backs using all her weight to pull him to the ground. She rose quickly and began kicking him repeatedly as she saw Gendry giving a final punch to his guy sending him flying against to hood of his car. The bells of the store door chimed as the cashier came running out towards them. 

"Umm Gen, I think it's time to go." Arya shouted as she gave her offender a final kick to the groin and began running towards the car looking back to see Gendry following quickly in suit." 

"Go Go Go!" Arya shouted as Gendry peeled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road. Arya glanced behind them before finally taking a breath. 

"Thank God! Don't think my parents would be to happy about getting a call from the police saying I've been in a fight." 

"You mean again." Gendry teased. Arya was glad to hear him joking, at least that meant that his rage had subsided. 

"Ok but Ramsey deserved that one." Arya pouted “ You hardly let me get a punch in that fight either." 

"You couldn't even reach their faces." Gendry laughed. 

"Don't need to punch their face to do real damage." 

"Right! I'm sure that guy you tackled is gonna have a hard time procreating. Nice one by the way" Gendry chuckled as he reached out his fist to meet hers. 

"Shit Gen your hand." Arya said as she held onto it carefully. "We'll need to get you some ice or my mom will for sure know we've been fighting." 

"You might want to take a look in the mirror" Gendry pulling his hand away to flick one of the many loose strands of hair that had fallen in her face. " Your parents threatened to keep us from hanging out if we got into one more fight." 

"They're all talk." Arya snorted. "I heard Dad say that at least with you there, someone can actually back up my mouth. And besides everyone knows I'd get into much more trouble without you." 

"This is true." Gendry admitted somberly as he pulled into the Stark's driveway. He parked his car and looked at her seriously. "Thanks though for having my back, not just with the fight...but you know with everything. 

"Gendry please, if your gonna start thanking me there's a long list before we get to actually saving me from spending the day dressed like this." Arya said throwing her crumpled dress at him. Gendry threw it back at her but she already closed the behind her. 

" Is this better?" Arya said as she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and gave her face a quick swipe with the back of her arm that only managed to smear the dirt even more. 

"Were so dead." Gendry snorted at the sight of her. "But first..." 

He quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of her stunned face. Laughing he held his phone out to her quickly pulling it back as she made a grab for it. 

"Tell me Ar, how you go from this.." he swiped his phone to show the picture he had sent Ned. "To this in 30 minutes." He said waving a hand at her current state 

"It's called personal style." Arya as she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and pursed her lips. "Maybe one you'll develop a sense of fashion one day instead of wearing the same thing everyday." 

" So tell me is does fashion mean wearing a push-up bra nowadays because I think I might have some problems finding one in my size." Gendry grinned cheekily, reaching out to muse her hair as she stared open mouthed at him in shock." 

"You're fucking dead Baratheon" Arya shouted as she tackled him sending them both sprawled into Catelyn's rose bushes. 

"ARYA LYANNA STARK!" Catelyn's shrill voice called out as she opened the front door and witnessed the scene before her clutching her chest dramatically. 

"Shit!" Arya and Gendry mumbled in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Next chapter will take place a few months down the road! Again let me know in the comments any thoughts so far! :)


	4. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Sophomore/Junior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay :( Been loving all the nice comment you all are leaving! Glad your enjoying so far! Hope your continuing to enjoy the story. Let me know what your think about the pace of the story. Too slow? Too fast? Again comments are always appreciated :) Love you all <3

"So when I said double date, I assumed you would bring Jeyne." Arya hissed at Gendry the minute Pia finally got up to use the restroom. 

They were sitting in a diner that Arya and Gendry frequently visited post soccer games, mainly due to the enormous portions the served. Gendry usually ate his weight in fries and Arya was never far behind. After months of persistence from Ned to go hang out as a group, she had finally conceded and asked Gendry to hang out with her and Ned.

"And why would you assume that ? We're not dating..."

Arya let out an annoyed huffed 

"Oh I'm sorry I must have be confusing her with some other girl you spend all your time with." Arya said rolling her eyes.

"Do you mean _you_?" Gendry said smugly. 

"Arya's just mad because she asked her if she was really going to finish all that food..." Ned concurred earning him a share nudge in his ribs. 

"Ned please, I'm in the middle of an interrogation" Arya said cutting him off. 

"So why exactly aren't you dating her?" 

"Relationships are just pointless, especially ones in high school. No one even remembers who they dated in high school." Gendry sighed as if he had explained this many times before. 

"Tell that to my parents, they met in high school and think every relationship is headed toward marriage.” Ned chimed in looking slightly embarrassed towards Arya. 

"And Jeyne's cool with this whole cynical brooding act you have going on?"

"Yes..I mean NO... its not an act, it's just my opinion. I mean I'm honest with her." 

Arya looked at him skeptically. "Well alright... as long as she's cool with it. Because I would rat your ass out so fast to her." 

"No you wouldn't" Gendry and Ned both said simultaneously. 

"Wouldn't what?" Pia asked as she slaghtered back from the restroom all blonde haired and blue eyed. The perfect specimen of female beauty...as far as Gendry was concerned at least. 

"Uhhh... Want to share the rest of my fries with Gendry." Arya said quickly stuffing her face with the rest of the fries on her plate nearly choking. 

"Sorry Gen all finished." Arya shrugged as she choked on the enormous quantity she tried to swallow back. 

"Smooth." Ned whispered. 

"So you guys want to see a movie or something? Arya asked as she painfully swallowed. 

Ummm ...can't it's my sister's birthday and I promise my parents I'd be there in time for the cake." Ned said as he slurped back the last of his drink. 

"Oh... you didn't say anything. Well... wish her a happy birthday from me" Arya said looking glumly towards him. 

Arya turned to smile at the pair across from her. "Looks like I'm the third wheel now, what do you guys want to see? Something gory? "

Gendry and his date both stared at her in annoyance. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under. 

"Uh actually I should get home too. Maybe I can get a ride from you Ned, your going in my direction right?." Pia said as she grabbed her purse and tapped Gendry on his thigh so she could slide past him. 

"Sure no problem" Ned said as he slid out of the booth a planted a kiss on Arya's head. " And I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." 

"Yeah...see you." Arya said as she watched the pair leave the diner. 

"You're such a fucking cockblock Arya." Gendry groaned when they were finally out of earshot slamming his head on the table. 

"Language! Please Gendry this is a family place!" Arya said pretending to look shock. "Anyway I would believe you if you didn't look so relieved when Pia asked Ned for a ride...don't even deny it."

Gendry's face broke out into a reluctant smile. "Only because I'm still hungry and I wanted to pick up some snacks before the movie and she would not have been down for that."

"Umm yes please. And for that stroke of genius I'll even let you pick out what were watching. Let's just go back to your place, that way I can actually take off my bra and be comfortable."

"Arya please! This is a family place!"

2 hours later they were sitting in Gendry's room empty wrappers scattered on his bed while Gendry scrolled through Netflix on his laptop. Despite the fact that his house was even bigger than her's they ever rarely hung out there other than to hole up in his bedroom to watch movies when they could be sure that Cersie would be out. She always found ways to give Gendry a hard time and only tolerated Arya when Robert was around. Robert on the hand was always nowhere to be found or so deep in his bottle that he made Arya feel uncomfortable. Besides Gendry’s room the only place Arya had ever ventured into was to sneak into Robert's liquor cabinet, which was always fully stocked. 

"God Gen! Just pick something. Your so fucking indecisive."

"Alright, alright. How about Deep Impact?"

"Sounds like a porno?" 

" My god Arya!!!" Gendry sputtered. "Its a sci-fi film. 

"Still sounds like porn Gen." 

"Like you even know what porn is." 

"Oh and you do?" Arya said challenging him. 

"I’m a teenage boy ...of course I do." 

"Wait seriously. You watch porn?" Arya said suddenly very interested in the conversation as she sat up. 

"Well yeah, like I said every teen boy does." 

"Ned doesn't." 

"Oh I'm sure even perfect Ned does. Bet he's into some really twisted..."

"Show me one." Arya said bluntly cutting him off. 

I’m not going to show you porn Arya what kind of sicko do you think I am. Look it up one your own."

Gendry was already turning red. Arya always was so upfront about things that Gendry would rather never talk about. Although if it wasn't for her he'd probably keep his entire existence to himself. How they had gone this long without killing each other must have been some twist of fate. 

"Fine! I will!" Arya said as she quickly grabbed his computer from his lap. 

"I didn't mean right now Arya!" Gendry groaned as he tried to take back his laptop. 

"Stop whining. I’ll turn the volume down. What?! Your worried that Cersie might hear and add sex manic to the list of names she calls you"

"No I’m worried that my dad might walk in skin me alive then give what’s rest of me to your dad for corrupting his youngest daughter." 

" _You_ corrupting _Me_ please like anyone would believe that Gen." 

If the rest of the school saw how easily he always folded to Arya, no one would ever be afraid of him again. It wasn't like her incessant punches even really hurt, it was the fact that she always seemed so self-assured, that she always convinced him he was in the wrong.

"Now let’s see.." Arya said ignoring him as she began to type. 

“Are you really just googling the word porn?” Gendry scoffed as read over her shoulder. 

"Have any recommendations for me then?" Arya asked in frustration. 

For once Gendry felt like he had the upper hand on her. As confident as she acted he could see she had no idea what she was doing. 

"No no.... I’m staying out of this." 

"Fine." Arya said as she hit the enter key." I’ll just go to the first site that come up. And let’s see newest video is call extreme anal fisting. Guess I’ll give this a try."

"NO! SHIT!! Don’t watch that Arya." 

“Knew that get your attention. Glad you decided to join the rest of the class.” Arya said laughing.

Guess he was wrong about her being completely clueless. 

"Hmmm how about we just hop over to your recent history." Arya taunted as she typed with one hand and tried to block him with the other. 

“ARYA! STOP! This isn't funny! ” 

“ Really Gen? Naughty school girl? How freaking original." Arya mocked as she clicked on the first link.

A loud moan erupted from his speakers

"SHIT." Gendry shouted as he and Arya both clammored for the volume button at the same time. "You really are going to get me killed on of these days Arya." 

But she ignored him as she continued to watch the video in equal parts amusement and intrigue. 

"She's really going for it...." Arya complimented at the now muted video that showcased an extremely well-endowed woman wearing nothing but a skirt as she bounced up and down on her much larger co-star. 

"Looks nothing like Pia though or Jeyne for that matter." 

"You think I only like girls who look like Jeyne??" Gendry finally spoke up annoyed. 

"No, but didn’t know you were such an ass man Arya said point to the girl on the screen. "Jeyne's sort of lacking in that department." 

"I’m not an ass man. Besides it’s like fantasy Arya and Jeynes not entirely lacking. 

"So you’ve seen her naked?" Arya asked finally turning her gaze from the video still playing. 

"I don’t want to talk about this Arya" 

"There’s no reason to be embarrassed. I’ll tell you how far Ned and I have gone." 

"I REALLY don’t want to hear..."

Just some heavy making out with some under the clothes fondling...with no bra.” Arya stated as if they were talking about the score of the game last night. 

“ARYA!!!” 

"You know I tell you everything. I would have forced you to listen eventually." Arya threw up her hand exasperated. " Your such a prude Gen, everyone thinks your this deep mysterious guy, but you're really quiet the blushing maid" 

Gendry said nothing but sat there pouting, looking like an oversized toddler. 

"Ok your turn."

"No." 

"Fine I’ll just ask and you say yes or no." Arya said looking pleased with her suggestion. 

"No." 

"Hold on wait. No need to answer yet, Gen. Eager much? I haven’t even asked anything yet." Arya said smirking. 

"Alright we’ll I know you already been long past first base."

"And what makes you so sure?" 

"PLEASE!! You guys were already rounding second the night you met." 

Gendry blushed, his face glowing brightly in contrast with his dark features. 

" Alright and since then..." Arya coaxed." 

"Justabitmore" Gendry mumbled quickly. 

"Sorry didn't catch that" Arya said as she bit her lips to keep her from laughing. 

" I said just a bit more..." Arya gave him an annoyed look. " Meaning yes I've seen her naked and we may have passed second base." Gendry admitted under scrutiny of her glare. 

Was this a mutual rounding of second base?" Arya asked.

Yes. There Arry are we done? I've told you everything." Gendry groaned as he finally grabbed the laptop out of her hands and exited out of the video that had been playing in the background this whole time. 

Alright Gen, don't want to make you uncomfortable, I was just curious. It's to like I can ask anyone else this" 

Gendry felt his shoulder slacken. " It's fine...I guess I can tell you any new developments in the future." 

Putty. That's what he was when he came to Arya,\\. As intimidating as he seemed to other people her would always be that scared boy on the soccer field to Arya.

That's all I ask Gen." Arya said looking extremely pleased with herself. 

"Now do you want to just watch The Office?" 

"For like the hundredth time....of course." Arya said as she reclined back in his bed. 

Gendry laughed as he pulled her into a tight bear hug that she struggled to get out of. 

Do you always have to be so affectionate Gen" Arya mumbled under his grasp. 

Only with you Arry." Gerry said as he pulled away and pressed PLAY on his laptop.


	5. Boys, Boxing and Ben & Jerry’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first heartbreak is a lot easier if you don’t have to go through it alone.

Arya stood near the corner of the parking lot, biting her nails as she debated her options. For the first time Arya wished that she had her license already and could avoid having to get a ride home with Gendry. In just a few months, she would be sixteen and could get her permit, but right now her options were limited to waiting around for Gendry or start walking home before the school bell rang. She wanted nothing more than to avoid all human contact, get into an old t-shirt, crawl into bed and listen to Sam Smith for the next 6 hours minimum. Her decision was made for her with the loud ringing over the intercom and students began spilling out into the parking lot. Thankfully Gendry, for once, was one of the first students out and was already heading towards his car when Arya practically ran over . 

Arya hopped into Gendry's Jeep slamming the door and looking straight ahead, hands folded across her chest.

"Arya....?" Gendry said in a warning tone.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arya growled.

"Someone's in a mood today is that why...." 

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY!" 

" Well shit Arya, what did you to the poor kid? He looked like he was about cry all day. Hot Pie said he actually did in the boys locker room"

"Poor Kid?!?! If you must fucking know he's been hooking up some girl from Storms End for over a month now and when I confronted him about it he said it was because his parents introduced them because don't approve of me, so I basically tore him a new one." Arya snapped at him. 

"I'll kill him"

"Don't bother Gendry, he's not worth it. For once I didn't even use physical violence. So that's on a whole new level of anger for me." Arya shrugged.

"Well I have no problem tossing him around a bit. I'll show him a new level of anger. " Gendry huffed. It had been quiet some time since he couldn’t control his rage but right now he was ready to go full-on Bull on the boy. He was already seeing red when Arya interrupted his thoughts. 

What the hell is wrong with me. Am I some sort of freak that repels guys?" Arya fumed. The loss her usually fiery demeanor quickly brought Gendry back down. 

"Of course not. This is my fault. I don't know why I ever encouraged you to go out with that guy, he's complete scum." 

Arya had spilled every gritty detail to a drunken Gendry the night they rode back from Margaery's Party. Gendry (along with everyone else) always knew that Ned had a crush on her, but figured she wasn't interested since she was always blowing him off when he tried to ask her out...he never would have thought she was that oblivious. Admittedly he had told her to go for it, Ned had always seemed like a nice enough guy, even though Arya could crush him in a heartbeat. Now Gendry couldn't help but feel responsible for letting him into her life. 

"Maybe because he's the only guy that has ever been even remotely interested in me." 

"Are you kidding me, half the guys at school would give their left nut to have a chance to go out with you"

Arya gave him a half hearted smile and then seemed to shrink into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the fake vote of confidence..." Arya grumbled. 

"You're right! ...he really isn't worth it. Although you say the word and I'll take the suspension in a heartbeat just to show him a lesson " Gendry said cutting her off with the cracking of his knuckles. 

"I just can't believe I fell for that stupid golden boy act. I guess I was just blinded by the fact that someone like him actually was interested in me. Ugh! He's just a dumb pretty boy with a small dick. You know he spends an hour on his hair every morning."

They fell into a long silent before they both burst out into tear jerking laughter. It wasn't until he wiped his own eyes that Gendry realized Arya's tears were coming from a different place.

"I feel so stupid Gen, I shared things with him. Things I don't really share with anyone...well except you." Arya got out through her sobs."It's just so embarrassing. Like I knew it would end up like this. And here I am embarrassing myself even more crying about it in front of you. When was the last time I did that?" she said sniffing.

"When we were elementary school and I threatened to tell your mom how it was really you who broke her vase playing soccer in the house."

" Oh yeah, you took heat for that" Arya gurgled trying to force a weak smile. She finally gave in and brushed the tears that kept pouring from her eyes with the sleeve of her leather jacket.

Arya let out an aggravated moan and then a long sigh. "He really isn't a bad guy, he just cared to much what his parents thought. They were always telling him he needed to get with some nice well behaved girl, and no one would care I was a Stark if I acted like a boy half the time."

"No Arya, he is a bad guy. He's a little bitch if his parent's opinion blinds him from how lucky he was to even have you in the first place." Gendry said angrily. 

" A little bitch who tells me that I'm not good enough then has the nerve to act as if he's the one who got his heart broken." 

Without a second thought Gendry reached over, pulling her over the middle divider into his tight embrace. Arya tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter until Arya finally gave into her tears letting them pour out.

"He didn't deserve you Ar, your worth a million of him."

"Thanks Gen." She mumbled into his chest. 

Gendry gave her one more tight squeeze before letting her go. 

Arya brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, before glancing back at Gendry and cracking a small smile. 

"Sorry about your shirt. I guess I'm not a very pretty crier" Gendry looked down to see a big wet spot where Arya's face had been moments ago. It was unclear of whether it was from tears or her runny nose. 

"No problem. Besides you've stolen more of my shirts than I can count." Gendry said smiling at her. 

I've got another in the back" he said slipping his shirt off and leaning into the backseat in search of another. 

Arya felt herself do a double take before averting her gaze outside the window. What was with her? She had seen Gendry shirtless countless times, but this muscled physique must have been relatively new. She gave him a quick once over as he pulled on a plain gray shirt. Yup. That was six pack. If only she wasn't so depressed she'd be teasing him right now. 

"Ready to go?" Gendry asked as he fastened his own seatbelt. 

"This is when I wish I had more girlfriends. Then I could just go home eat a bunch of ice cream and bitch about how terrible boys are." Arya moaned covering her eyes and slinking back down into the passenger seat. 

"Ouch! Not thinking of trading me in?” Gendry pretended to look hurt as he clutched his chest. 

"Of course not" said Arya looking out the window. 

" Oh c'mon I set you up for that one. You're suppose to say I would't be worth much anyway." Gendry said smiling at her only to find a frown still on her face. Seeing her like this was killing him. 

"Alright buckle up." Gendry reminded her as he pulled out of the school parking lot. 

They drove in silence as Gendry fumbled with his phone trying to find a good song, indecisive as always. 

"Uh, Gendry you were suppose to make a left about two streets ago." Arya said looking out the back window. 

"We're not going to your house." 

"Uggghhh then we better be going to yours because I just want to hide out in bed until next Monday." Arya groaned sinking even further into her seat.. 

Gendry just continued to drive humming to himself as he continue to scroll through his playlist. 

Arya decided to just give in and took his phone out of his hand scrolling until she settled on Hozier's Cherry Wine. She let her mind wander to it's dark place and stared out the window until she heard Gendry put the car into park. 

She looked around but was surprised to see the back of a building rather than Gendry's house. 

"Gendry Baratheon..." she warned, but he paid no attention and just pulled a gym bag from the back. 

"Don't waste any energy punching me, they'll be plenty of that in a bit." Gendry smirked at her as he pulled out his practice gloves. 

"No Fucking Way! Gen are you serious!” Arya shouted the color returning to her fave as she practically glowed. Gendry had been boxing for over a year now and no matter how much she begged he would never would take her with him." Your mother would murder me." was his go-to excuse. 

Arya hopped out his Jeep desperate to get started. Gendry was happy to see his plan had worked and took his sweet time knowing it would only annoy her. 

"Ugh Gendry can you hurry up please." Arya said as she hopped from one foot to the next anxiously. 

"I was just looking to see if I had a spare pair of gloves for you. But I guess we can just borrow some from the kid’s group." He laughed earning him the finger and a smile from her. As if she could even pretend to be mad at him at this point. 

Gendry led the way into what seemed like an empty warehouse until they cam upon a fully equipped gym. Arya began to take his comment about the kiddie group to heart when she looked around. It seemed as if Gendry was one of the smaller guys here if that was even possible. She wondered how big the guy who trained him would be. 

"This is Podrick, he just started training with me." Gendry said as he led her over to a tall friendly looking boy who looked around Gendry's age. He still had a slight roundness to him that made Arya doubt this was his trainer. 

"Nice to meet you, just call me Pod." He said smiling a warm smile at her. Arya wondered how anyone so friendly could knock another guy out, but then again no one would think Gendry was the most kindhearted person by looks alone. 

"Hey, I'm Arya."

"Oh! So this is the famous Arya!" Podrick’s smile stretched even bigger as he glanced over at a rather red Gendry. " All we here Arya Arya Arya all day long...you would think he has no other friends." 

"He really doesn't." Arya said teasingly, feeling herself forgetting all about her problems with Ned.

"Well he's a very lucky guy." Pod said giving him a nudge. "I've heard you pack a mean punch though."

Arya could have hugged Gendry right then and there as she beamed with pride. He would never tell her that to her face. 

"So you guys have a trainer?" Arya asked still looking around trying to take in the scene of burly men. 

"Yeah she usually runs a little late so she'll be here any minute."

"She?!?" Arya gasped. 

"My, my how sexist of you Arya. Assuming all boxing coaches are male" Gendry said smirking at her, happy he purposefully left that little fact out. 

"I'm not, I mean I'm just..."

"Surprised. Don't be I get it all the time." said a deep feminine voice. 

Arya turned around to to see the tallest woman she'd ever seen. With her short blonde hair that was slicked back and towering frame she looked like Wonder Woman reincarnate. Arya was left speechless. 

"No... I mean yeah I'm surprised. It's just so cool." Arya gushed. 

"Glad you think so, can't tell you the number of guys who won't train with me just because I'm a woman. They aren't as mature as these two here." She said as she hung her arms over Gendry and Pod. Arya once again felt the urge to hug Gendry. She felt a surge of affection and pride that he was her best friend.

"So Arya, you ready to get started? Brienne asked as she pounded her fists together. 

This could not have come at a better time. It was one thing to vent her frustrations towards Ned as she absolutely pummeled the punching bag, but another to learn how to control her strength. Brienne was the best trainer she could ever hope and Pod was excellent at showing her how to dodge incoming jabs. Gendry as always was patient with her showing her basic hooks. It was the most fun she had in months and she can't remember that last time a workout had her this beat. It was clear that this was how Gendry had gained his six pack. 

Arya was soaked with sweat as she attempted toweled herself before giving Podrick and Brienne a hug goodbye and promising to be returning with Gendry. She was still glowing when they got back in his truck and began driving home. 

Arya spent the whole car ride asking questions about Podrick and fangirling over Brienne while Gendry just laughed. 

They pulled into her driveway and Arya practically skipped to the door as Gendry just shook his head smiling. 

"I'm going to shower and then we can watch a movie or something."

"Ok, I'll use the shower in Jon's room." 

As the cold water rushed over her Arya could not wipe he smile off her face. It had gone from one of the worst days in her life to one of the best. Ned was dead to her for all she cared. Arya stepped out of the shower and quickly shook a towel through her hair before slipping into an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. She was already on her bed scrolling through the TV channels when Gendry knocked on her door. 

"I'm decent!" Arya called out as Gendry entered holding up a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. 

"I thought I could use a little insurance is case you were still debating trading me in." He said holding up two spoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so sweet in the comments! I always get nervous when posting a new chapter because I've never written anything creatively before this year, but everyone has been nothing but supportive! It really means a lot. Hope you continue to enjoy :)


	6. Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer before Junior/Senior year

In true Stark fashion there was very few things Arya like more than the annual summer camping trip. When they were younger it had started as a Stark (+ Gendry) annual trip, but under Catelyn and Sansa's intense dislike it had turned into an annual friends trip. It was the summer before Gendry's senior year and maybe their last one ever, so it needed to be perfect. 

3 days before school let out for the summer the group sat outside at one of their usual lunch spots. 

“Camping isn’t really my thing. Why would anyone want to sleep outside?” Jeyne said shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe I’ll just go up for the day and get a room in a nearby cabin for the night.” 

“But the best part of camping is sleeping under the stars.” Gendry protested. 

“ And freeze to death. No thanks.” 

“ We have tons of sleeping bags. You can borrow one.” Arya said trying to sound enthustic, but her life long experience with having Sansa as a sister told her she was fighting a losing battle. 

You can stay Gendry and I’ll just see if anyone else wants to share a room in like a nearby cabin.” Jeyne said shrugging. 

“Ok that’s cool. Maybe ask Sansa, we have to basically drag her every year. She’ll be happy for any excuse not to sleep in a tent.” Gendry suggested looking a little relieved. 

“Alright, good idea.” Jeyne said as she rose from their lunch table. “I’ll talk to you guys later I have to get some Chem notes from my locker before class.” 

The minute Jeyne walked away Hot Pie slapped Gendry upside the head. 

“Arya’s right you really are stupid.” 

“What did I do?” Gendry whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. 

“Ummm your girlfriend suggests you to spend the night in a cabin with her and you turn it down?” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Gendry huffed “Besides I really would rather go camping with just our usual crew.” 

Hot Pie raised one hand. “ Camping...” he raised his other hand much higher in comparison. “ A night with your "not" girlfriend.” 

“Have you ever considered you might be gay?” Arya said as she scrutinized him with her head tilted. 

“Yeah maybe Jeyne’s your beard.” 

“ I’m not gay!!” Gendry shouted a little too loud causing heads to turn. 

“It’s okay if you were. We’d still love you.” Hot Pie said with a sympathizing pat on the shoulder. Gendry shrugged him away as Hot Pie and Arya cackled. 

“ Good to know, but I’m not. Maybe I just don’t need a cabin to spend time with Jeyne.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Alright alright. We get it your straight. No need to prove your masculinity.” Arya said rolling her eyes. “ Can we get back to talking about the trip?” 

“Yeah. This Saturday is suppose to be really good weather. The three of us can just share the big tent. Jon and Ygritte can get the smaller one. And we’ll bring the third one in case Sandor convinces Sansa to stay. Although I doubt he’d even fit in it.” Arya said laughing. 

“ Sounds good, I’ll be in charge of firewood as usual.” Gendry said grinning. 

“And you’ll be in charge of snacks right Hot Pie?” 

“Of course. I’ll be bringing some of my special brownies just for the trip.” Hot Pie said nodding.

Arya and Gendry shared a sideways glance, both knowing that neither of them had ever dared to try one of Hot Pie’s brownies before let alone smoke before. 

“ Cool.” Said Arya taking the lead as always. “That should be fun, Jon’s bringing the beer.”

“Oh and you guys wouldn’t mind if I invited my friend Gilly along?” Hot Pie said not meeting their gaze. 

“ Yeah sure.” Arya smiles grateful for the change of subject from the brownies. “The more the merrier.” 

“I’m just shocked to hear you have friends besides us.” Gendry joked. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the day finally arrived Arya was in full spirits as she guided everyone to store their bags into the to vehicles they were taking. It was a short ride up to the woods of Winterfell and despite the fights that broke out when setting up the campsite everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Once the three tents were finally set up they all headed down to the river. Though there was a chill but the sun warmed them as the enjoyed the fresh crisp air Winterfell had to offer. 

Gilly and Hot Pie were splashing in the river while Ygritte was laughing at Sansa who refused to climb of Sandor's back as he stood knee deep in the cold water. Gendry, Jeyne and Arya were busy talking when Jon motioned for Arya to come over from where he stood by the grill. She waved him off as she continued talking to Jeyne when Jon called her name again. 

Hey Arya you wanna help me grill some of these burgers.” Jon called over a little louder. 

“Uh yeah sure I’ll be right over” Gendry and Arya shared a confused look as Arya stood up and dusted her self off before walking over to where Jon was frantically searching for a lighter. 

“Surprised you actually want my help, your just like dad when to comes to being in charge of the grill.” 

“I mean I am the grill master when dad isn’t here” Jon said as he gave her playful nudge in the ribs, but his face remained in a tight grimace. 

“Jon cut the bullshit you look like you’re gonna be sick, whats up?”

“I’m thinking… well I am… I mean im going to ….propose to Ygritte tonight.” Jon mumbled his gaze still fixed on the grill. 

Arya opened her mouth in response then closed it as she stood there in shock, frozen. " Proposing to do what?" she finally asked dumbly. 

"Ar, ask her to marry me...I wanted to know what you think." 

Jon looked up at her, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. “I just want to tell you before I do anything, you know your opinion means everything to me.” 

Arya’s mind was flooded with thoughts. What the hell was Jon thinking, sure she knew he loved Ygritte but they were only 20. 

“Ar… your scaring me, do you think it’s a bad idea?” 

“Of course not, you know how much I love Ygritte. I’m just sorry she’s going to have to deal with your snoring for the rest of her life.” 

Jon let out a huge breath and gave her one of his giant grins. “ Thanks Arya, I’m so nervous I don’t know what I would do if you gave me any shit. He glanced around his shoulder and pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed her a delicate pearl ring. 

“I know its small but she always said she hated diamonds….” 

“It’s perfect. She'll love it. Jon this is awesome, I'm so happy for you" ” Arya said cutting Jon off mid ramble with a hug. As she peered over his shoulder she saw Gendry now waving her over looking just as panicked as Jon did a few minutes ago. God! Did she have to take care of all the men in her life.

Arya slaughtered over to where Jeyne and Gendry laid near the shore.

“ I was suggesting we have dessert before dinner gets started. ” Hot Pie announced as he stood up and shook a tin of brownies in the air. He had an air of confidence about him that was rare, Arya figured it probably had to something with the small blonde who sat next to him.

" Sounds good, Gen and I will share one... so everyone can get one" Arya as she held her hand out and Hot Pie handed her one . 

"Can't tempt you Jeyne?" Hot Pie asked as he her his tin out. 

"No thanks, I'm good" Jenye smiled at him 

"I'll take two" Ygritte said laughing " Wanna be completely out of it all night." 

Ummm actually, Gen wants one too" Arya thrust her hand in front of Ygritte's. " You can share that one with Jon, maybe want to take it easy today" She said ignoring Ygritte's frown and Gendry's panicked eyes. 

Gendry moved over casually next to Arya. " What the hell??" He hissed in her ear. 

Arya pretended to stretch as she leaned into his ear. " Jon's proposing to Ygritte tonight and she can't be completely fucked up, so bottoms up Baratheon." she whispered quickly. 

Gendry let out a long sigh as she handed him his brownie. There was no protest he could make at this point so he threw his arms up in defeat as he and Arya silently clinked their brownies together in cheers before consuming them. 

About two hours later Arya found herself laying down on a log her head in Gendry’s lap trying to figure out why she never realized the answer to every question was in the stars. 

Hot Pie was rambling to Gilly about the perfect way to make a s’more while Jon was telling the non-Starks how their camping tradition was started.

"Gendry's an honorary Stark, he's been going with us on these camping trips since he was like 8 years old." Jon said as he tossed Gendry a bag of marshmallows that he had been eyeing for the last 30 minutes without blinking. Arya felt an undying love for her favorite brother as she slowly sat up next to Gendry and they both began stuffing their mouths. Never had they tasted anything so good. 

"So Jeyne you given any thought to what your doing after High School next year?" Sansa asked from where she casually blew out the marshmallow Sandor had caught on fire 

“ Well I really want to do some some volunteer work abroad, but I want to stick around Winterfell until my sister Willow....”

Jeyne was cut off as Arya whispered something to Gendry and he burst out laughing. Jon fought back his own laughter as he glanced back at Jeyne to continue.

“Yeah so until Willow is done with school...” 

Arya laughed loudly again for no reason as Gendry failed horribly to muffle his giggles.

“What’s so funny you two?” Jon called out relishing in the joy of witnessing a completely stoned Arya. 

" Willow" Arya wheezed out as Gendry snorted beside her. "Your sister's name is Willow Heddle it rhymes." she said as she slip off the log in tears and Gendry giggled even louder as everyone else groaned at their terrible joke. 

“I’ll make sure to let her know” Jeyne said as she laughed at the state of the pair next to her stuffing another marshmallow in Gendry’s mouth to stifle his laughter. 

After a few more our the fire began to slowly die leaving the camp surprisingly cold, even by Winterfell standards. Beer was flowing freely and everyone was in good spirits, even Sansa who had a much better attitude knowing she wouldn’t have to sleep on the ground that night.

Jeyne began to yawn as she stood up from beside Gendry. “ Well I guess since Sandor's already snoring, we should probably head over to the cabin. Sure there’s no other takers, Ygritte?” 

“Nope! I'm all good.” Ygritte grinned as she leaned her head on Jon’s shoulder. 

“Ygritte would ditch her life in an instant to play survivalist out in the woods, if I ever agree to it.” Jon said as he stroked her hair. “ I had to convince her to even sleep in a tent tonight.” 

“ It’s true” Ygritte said beaming.

“ See you all in the morning then." Jeyne said as she ruffled Gendry's hair and walked behind Sandor and Sansa to where they had parked.. 

" Umm Ygritte care to go on a midnight stroll?" Jon asked nervously as he gave Arya a quick sideways glance. 

" Sure, maybe a quick dip in the river too." Ygritte said as followed Jon away from the campsite.

" Gendry you can sleep in the middle because I'm too tired to deal with Hot Pie's kicking tonight." Arya said as she poured water over the low burning fire. 

“Well I was thinking maybe Gilly and I could stay in the third tent. I mean you know since Sansa and Sandor won’t” Hot Pie mumbled as his cheeks flushed with color as they all placed over to where Gilly was picking up any food remains. 

“Oh.... Oh! yeah sure that’s fine” Arya said as her eyebrows shot up when she realized what he was trying to say. 

“Thanks Arry.” Hot Pie said grinning relief washing over him. 

“ Just remember. The tents are very thin and if I hear anything other than wolves howling I’m going to be a very angry Gendry in the morning.” 

“Ok...enough of the lecture DAD. Let these two crazy kids have fun.” Arya snickered as she pushed Gendry in the direction of their tent. 

Soon after they had settled in Arya’s teeth began to chatter loudly and seemed to echo throughout their tent. She turned over to look at Gendry huddled in a ball in his own sleeping bag. He had just been bragging about how much more room he’d have in the tent without Hot Pie, but now he seemed to mourn his absence nearly as much as she did. Arya’s beanie was in her bag near the entrance of the tent. It was only a few feet away but in this cold it seemed like miles, Gendry had definitely been wrong with his weather forecast. 

Arya was still trying to build up the courage to run and get her hat when Gendry interrupted her thoughts. 

“You're cold aren’t you?” 

“No!” Arya huffed. A Stark would never admit they couldn’t handle the cold. 

“So there must be a chipmunk chewing on some nuts in here with us if that’s not your teeth that chattering.” 

“Maybe your dreaming.” Arya said biting her her bottom lip to stop her teeth. 

“ Come on, scootch over. We can zip our sleeping bags together.” Gendry urged. 

“This isn’t some life or death situation Gen and I don't do cuddling.” 

“I never said anything about cuddling, but trust me this is life or death. Because either I wake up and your in your sleeping bag dead from hypothermia or I’m going to kill you if I have to listen to your teeth all night.” 

Arya weighed her options, maybe she could risk losing a limb to the cold. 

“Oh alright.” Arya said as she quickly wiggled her way over too him still in her sleeping bag. 

He laughed at her struggling to work her way over to him and quickly unzipped her bag. 

“Hurry up!” She shouted at him as he zipped their bags into one, immediately feeling a hundred times better as she felt the warmth from his own. 

Her tiny frame did little in way of retaining heat, but Gendry was nice and warm.They fell into a comfortable silence with nothing but the quiet chirping of crickets surrounding their tent. Arya turned her back to him as she let out a sigh. 

So Jon and Ygritte….” Gendry said with a low whistle. 

“I know.”

" What's wrong Ar?" 

" Nothing...it's just well...ugh nothing never mind." 

“Come on...you can tell me anything?” Gendry encouraged

Ok well don’t you think it’s a little…well rushed.” Arya mumbled as she flipped over and spoke into his chest. 

“Hey isn’t that my line!” Gendry said with a chuckle. “ Besides I thought you like Ygritte.” 

“ I love Ygritte” Arya said with a sigh. “ She’s the sister I wished Sansa was for years. I don’t know it’s just the thought of Jon not being around anymore. I don't want to be all alone. I know that sounds completely selfish ”

“Jon's always be around and besides you won't be alone... that’s what I’m here for.” 

“ Yeah right up until you decide to go and get yourself engaged…” Arya huffed. 

“ I’ll always be here for you Arya.” Gendry whispered into her hair “ And besides the benfit of my…what did you call it… oh yeah cynical brooding act is that I don’t think I’ll ever get married. 

“ Good” said Arya as she snuggled closer to him ad took in a deep breath. 

“I’m jealous." Arya whispered

" Jealous? Of what Jon and Ygritte?" 

"No .... of all that blubber you have. It keeps you so warm.” Arya giggled as she tried to pinch some non-existent fat at his side.

“Excuse me! Blubber?” Gendry said laughing loud enough that was sure to wake their tentmates next to them. “I assure you it’s all muscle.” He drowsily lifted one of his arms and flexed cockily. 

“What every you say my little beluga.” Arya mumbled into his chest , her eyes beginning to droop, as she reached up to pull his hand down so it now rested over her.

“ I thought you said no cuddling.” Gendry laughed softly as he curled his large arms around her pulling her in even closer.” 

“ I’ll make an exception for life or death situations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again have to thank you for your kind comments! Also no hate for Jeyne, because I hate camping too lol. Funny story about this chapter, wrote the whole thing completely remembering Hot Pie and Gilly were together, but decided to leave it because Hot Pie has no other real love interests in and I could kind of see it lol. Let’s blame this on the lack of GOT this year! And I’m here with all of you complaining about Arya and Gendry getting together because it’s killing me too ☺


End file.
